


The undone and the divine

by makesometime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Just all four of the babes living and loving and being the best, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: A collection of one-shot smutlets, featuring Ardynoct, Lunardyn, Lunaera and other combinations thereof.Broadly speaking, AU universes where everyone lives in happy harmony and nothing bad happens, or at least, doesn't happen anymore...





	1. Afterlife - Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**This chapter:** Ardynoct, Lunaera, and other combinations in the background_
> 
> In observing dearest Noct they are both audience and participant in this little show. Ardyn is merely the conductor of their pleasure. His actions will draw them all to a peak of pleasure, unite them in lust…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is set in a weird little AU created predominantly by [@sky_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_kiss) where all four of the babes find each other in their afterlife and use their eternity to undo each other in various delightful ways. This is also the first M/M fic I think I've ever posted publicly so be gentle with me - any soft handwaves are my fault and merely meant to reflect the carefree state of their afterlife.
> 
> (Also apparently I just use Florence songs now for my fic titles.)

With careful intent, Ardyn sets the scene. 

He pushes and purrs, hums and stretches. All the while planning angles, mindful of their audience.

Noctis glares up at him through narrowed eyes, forehead all creased, a fierce mood hiding his anticipation. Ardyn can feel it in the flex of his thighs, the quick, anxious flicker of his pulse in his throat. The black silk around the man’s wrists twists and strains with each clench of his fists. He wants this _so badly_. 

A thrill shivers down Ardyn’s spine. His cock is already hard and heavy, dangerously close to brushing the younger man's own arousal. He considers it, for a moment. To raise the curtain with a delightful howl of pleasure. But no. Not yet.

Satisfied of Noct’s inability to fight back, Ardyn glances over his shoulder. 

Perched together, just as expected, their lovers watch mutely enraptured. Reclined on a neatly rearranged banquette, the women are pale and pure and gorgeous in their nudity. 

In observing dearest Noct they are both audience and participant in this little show. Ardyn is merely the conductor of their pleasure. His actions will draw them all to a peak of pleasure, unite them in lust… 

"Get on with it, old man."

Just like that. The mood, spoiled. Ardyn tuts, drags a rough finger up the underside of Noct's cock. 

"You seem to believe yourself in a position to make demands.” He smiles as Noct _whimpers_ , a desperate sound. “When I’m simply ensuring that our audience will be able to see as I ruin you."

Noct’s face turns serious as he shifts on the bed, reconciling the position of their women and the parts of him exposed. It’s endearing, truly, to feel his nervous energy despite their _intimate_ awareness of one another..

Noctis’ distraction from thinking too hard comes in the form of Ardyn’s knuckle, pressing gentle circles into his perineum. He gasps, grinding down onto the stimulation, rocking his hips to try and force Ardyn to slip further. His clouded gaze drifts to Luna, to Aera, to the no doubt frantic press of their hands to one another (in moments such as this, neither has any patience). 

Yet that attention snaps right back when Ardyn unstoppers the bottle of lube with a faint _pop_. The older man fights a smile at how predictable it all is, tempted now to improvise… but opts instead for the slick press of his fingers to Noct’s hole, circling, probing and feeling him relax into the press of one finger, then two.

“You open so beautifully for us, Noctis.” Ardyn murmurs, kissing a pattern across the younger man’s chest. He tweaks a nipple between his lips, aware of quite what the simple touch does to his lover. “What do you think, dear ones? How well does he ride my fingers?”

A faint laugh from behind them is drowned out by a yelp, Noctis shivering fiercely at the first brush of his prostate. He should probably let the man breathe, but Ardyn continues to stroke deep, nudging that spot until Noct’s pretty cock is flushed and weeping, curved hard towards his belly.

“ _Ardyn_.”

It’s a warning, nothing more than that. Ordinarily, he might indicate how unacceptable that is, but...

Scissoring his fingers, Ardyn pulls back, returning to the lube. “Not quite begging…” He hums, slicking up his palm and then tugging at his cock, eyes rolling back a little at the first touch. “But I am disinclined to force the issue.”

“Makes a change.” Noct groans, arching against his binding.

Ardyn grunts, hooking an arm beneath Noct’s knee and pushing his leg up and out. His lover bends in such pleasant ways… The motion leaves Noctis with his hips canted up naturally, his free leg scrabbling for purchase against the sheets. Ardyn is tempted to repeat the motion, but that would hide the crescendo from their audience, the moment that Ardyn undoes him completely.

Taking himself in hand, Ardyn presses his hips forward, cock sliding deeper inch by delicious inch. He leans heavily over Noctis, lowering his head to the man’s throat and nipping at his jumping pulse, sucking a mark there as he bottoms out. 

“ _You take me so well_.” He murmurs, rolling his hips without drawing out. It makes Noctis whine, the sound high and sharp.

A glance backwards reveals their little display having quite the desired effect. Aera’s fingers are buried deep in Luna’s cunt, heel of her palm pressing hard to the woman’s clit. Luna’s high cry matches Noct’s, her fingers furiously rubbing at Aera in turn, each in a race to fall. He can see the slick gathered between their legs, the way it glistens on their skin.

“Do you see what the sight of you speared on my cock does to them? How wet they are?”

Noct blinks his eyes open, peering past… Just in time for Luna to shudder and curl in on herself, overcome. His hips rock hard in response, imagining what that must feel like around Aera’s fingers, knowing exactly how it feels around his own cock. 

“Easy, now. We’ve barely even started. And unlike dearest Luna, we’ve only got one shot.”

Noct looks away, eyes linking with his. It’s so easy to lose himself in their blue, fucking him slowly and surely into the mattress. Each time he presses home, filling the young man to the brink, a sense of peace and acceptance blooms in his chest that feels entirely out of place with the mood he’s set, the bindings, the performance.

Noct’s gaze softens for a moment, his lip caught between his teeth at a particularly fierce wash of want. “You’re losing your edge.”

Ardyn snorts. He moves his mouth along Noctis’ jaw, up to his ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe. “I’ll allow you that one. But no more.”

Aera’s bright cry cuts easily to them, Luna softly laughing.

“Or what?”

Oh, the misplaced confidence of youth.

With a heavy sigh, Ardyn links his other arm under Noct’s knee, forcing the man’s thighs up solid against his chest. He’s almost bent in half, eyes wide, as Ardyn takes him without preamble. Thrust after thrust makes the bed creak and groan, headboard slamming against the wall in a rhythmic _thump, thump, thump_ …

Hands fisted in the sheets either side of Noct’s torso, Ardyn purrs at the strain in the man’s arms, no longer fighting his bindings but grounding himself with them, any purchase against the oncoming storm.

Noctis pleads, quiet at first but ever louder, wanting that final push, _needing_ it. Ardyn chuckles, the fire in his belly ready to uncoil, to possess, to--

“Come, Noctis.”

He does. Loudly. With a wordless cry the young man spills over both their chests, splatters of white painting their skin in his abandon. Ardyn chases quickly after, fucking his spend deep, starlight bursting between his eyes and blood rushing in his ears. In the moment, they are both thoroughly undone.

The next things he’s aware of are a gentle touch to his back and a cramp in his right forearm. He peers blearily up at Luna, noticing Aera gently massaging Noctis’ arms as she undoes each of his restraints.

“Quite the show, was it not?”

Luna chuckles, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, her hand dipping down to press thoughtfully at the mess of the sheets. Her hand draws back, Aera’s slick now married with their own to thoroughly sully the paleness of her skin.

“Indeed, my love.” She tugs gently at his hair with her other hand. “Would it be terribly rude if I suggested a bath?”

Noctis grunts, feeling Ardyn slip out of him and the sticky flow of spend that follows. “Please. Please, before I fall asleep like…” He waves a hand at himself weakly. “This.”

They must make a pitiful sight, stumbling on pleasure-weakened legs away from their stage. But as Noctis leans into him, a gentle kiss pressing to his chest, Ardyn considers their performance quite the success.


	2. Modern Life - Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**This chapter:** Lunardyn, with background Lunardynoct_
> 
> Turning onto her side, Luna props her head up on her elbow. Behind her, light floods the room. Really, this apartment is too perfect for admiring the beauty of her lover’s form. Ardyn looks incredible in any light but the soft focus of morning and the moodiness of sunset suit him best, touching on his auburn hair and tanned skin like the soft kiss of a lover.
> 
> Perhaps he made some kind of nefarious contract with a deity somewhere along the way. Her graceful, ageless god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in another of [@sky_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_kiss)'s wonderful AU universes that she is generous and beautiful enough to let me play in. As show in her gorgeous fic [_A Little Death_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280367), Ardyn, Luna and Noct live together in a beautiful apartment, living their best lives.

Summer in the city is a stuffy affair. 

Luna consistently awakens with a light sheen of sweat across her skin, air conditioning switched off in favour of the ‘breeze’ from outside the apartment’s large windows. Ardyn - whose idea it is, unsurprisingly, to rest himself in natural airflow - never seems to mind. Frustratingly, neither does Noctis. 

The sky outside the windows this morning is faintly cloudy, pinks and oranges warring as the sun begins its ascent. She is awake early, too early for a weekend, but even the shortest contemplation makes her sure that she would struggle to rest again.

Luna closes her eyes, uses her other senses to determine that Noctis is not in bed with them. There is no gentle snore, no extra dip to the mattress. Confused, momentarily, she remembers that one of his most anticipated games of the year has just released -- they’ll be lucky to see him for several hours yet.

She allows herself one minute… two… a third and then sighs, a reedy exhale. No. Sleep is lost to her now.

Turning onto her side, Luna props her head up on her elbow. Behind her, light floods the room. Really, this apartment is too perfect for admiring the beauty of her lover’s form. Ardyn looks incredible in any light but the soft focus of morning and the moodiness of sunset suit him best, touching on his auburn hair and tanned skin like the soft kiss of a lover.

Perhaps he made some kind of nefarious contract with a deity somewhere along the way. Her graceful, ageless god.

Ardyn turns his head away from her, his foot lazily kicking out against the abandoned sheets. He is - though she flushes a little at the lack of overstatement - stunning. Simply impossible to draw her eyes away from, sometimes.

His chest rises and falls gently in sleep, faint dusting of hair sparse against the musculature. His strong arms lay corded with muscle, one by his side and one curled up by his head. She glances down his body, over his stomach, to allow her eyes to settle lower. As if stealing something naughty, as if she hasn’t touched and tasted and ridden him a hundred times before. Each stolen glance is as deeply thrilling as the last.

He lays half-hard against his thigh, a beautiful precursor to her lover at full readiness. She glances up at his face, the soft curve of his lips and wonders what thoughts go through his head in sleep. Does he picture her like this, shifting her weight so that she can gaze upon him more fully? Does he imagine Noctis on his knees, begging for a cock to fill him up… Luna shivers, sharply and suddenly.

She scoots down to be on a better level without even thinking about it. His cock is thick and heavy, all but begging for her touch. And who is she to deny?

Luna traces her fingertips over her tongue and then dances them up the underside of his cock, playing with the skin, teasing, tugging and then cupping his balls in her palm, rolling her fingers just _so_. She hums, pressing her lips to the rise of his thigh, dancing her fingers back to probe at the skin between his legs, resisting the urge to dive a little further…

Just enough to ensure that he’s truly awake.

Ardyn plays her game. He pretends. His eyes remain closed even as he hardens under her fingertips, eager and ready for her touch.

The full length of him makes her mouth water. She wraps a hand around his cock, thumb nudging up against the sensitive area at the base of his head. She rubs, gently, teasing enough pleasure of of him to watch a small bead of precum form at his slit.

She licks it away, dragging the tip of her tongue across him. Ardyn sighs out a soft groan but does not give up on the game of his own, pretending, for now, that she has not drawn him to readiness with the simplest of touches. 

Luna closes her lips around his head, hollowing her cheeks. The weight of him against her tongue and the musk of his body makes her feel a little crazy, heat growing between her legs. She has swallowed his cock more times than she can count. Noctis’ too. They are both as different as they are the same. Both so easy to undo with a touch of her tongue and a squeeze of her fingers but…

Their taste is unique. Their reactions as different as night and day. Noctis is hungry, desperate and infrequently guilty when she swallows him down, when she undoes him with her gentle moans and wide, grateful eyes.

Ardyn differs. Ardyn groans and goads and urges more, but never begs. ( _Only once has he come close, with two of her fingers buried deep in his ass…_ )

“ _Luna_.”

His voice is rough with sleep, music to her ears as she gently pulls off him. His cock bobs, resting briefly against his stomach before she catches him back up, pumping her hand in lazy strokes.

“Good morning…” She says, cordial, polite. As if she doesn’t have the flavour of him painted over her lips and tongue.

“I am tempted to claim it is too early.” He murmurs, swiping some errant strands of hair out of his eyes. “However…”

She presses open lipped kisses along one side of his cock, then the other. “That would be ungrateful.”

“And you know I would never be so.”

Luna grins, tracing her tongue over her lips and then ducking her head once more, swallowing as much of him as she can. He hits the back of her throat and it has been just long enough that she allows herself a moment, pausing. 

Then swallows him further.

Ardyn curses, a low string of filth in a myriad different languages. His hand settles on the back of her head, fingers tangling in her loosely bound hair. Never pushing, never guiding, Ardyn’s touch urges her on without demanding anything of her, lifting when she pulls away to breathe.

She glances up, feeling her stomach do a little flip at the heat in his gaze, the way his golden eyes shine bright and full of affection. 

“My Luna…” He hums, brow pinching when she catches his tip against her pouted lower lip. “Perhaps you will be the end of me.”

Luna laughs, quiet and soft and fond. “That would spoil my fun, dearest.”

She runs her lip gently over the tip of his cock, watching his eyelids flutter closed, his chin tip up towards the ceiling in defeat. She wants so much, all at once. To touch his chest, feel the throbbing of his heart. To kiss and nip along the strength of his exposed jaw. To suck a mark into his throat, possession blooming as heat in her belly.

Luna moans, swallowing him back down, allowing him to fill her senses to the point of being overwhelmed. She is matched in symphony by her lover, Ardyn never afraid of making his pleasure known.

She pushes on, even as her eyes start to water, her jaw begins to ache. She will not be satisfied until she’s made him lose himself. She feels him start to pulse, feels the thick ridge of his vein nestled right up along her tongue and wonders whether she will ever grow tired of this power.

“ _Lunafreya_.”

Her name is like a benediction, cresting on the air and lingering as his orgasm hits. 

His spend spills over her tongue and down her throat, the flavour of him making her whine and shift, fingers clenching over his hips. She sucks at him, with little laps of her tongue and hungry groans, until his hand resettles on her head and tugs just enough to guide her away.

His thumb catches the barest hint of mess at the side of her mouth and swipes it away, pulling her up until she is awkwardly sprawled half-over his chest. He looks as though he has a hundred thoughts in his head at once and none of them pure…

“Consider me awake, little demon.”

Luna laughs when he pulls her up higher, her legs catching momentarily awkward on his shoulders. This is one of his favourite ways to reciprocate her attentions. To bury his face between her legs and not let up until she is crying out for mercy…

With the city slowly coming to life outside their window and Ardyn’s skin so soft and warm against her own, Luna cannot find it in herself to protest.


End file.
